


Why the Caged Bird Sings

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chastity Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, a/b/o dynamics, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff tries out some new toys on his omegas, Michael and Gavin, and enjoys watching them beg and writhe for his knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Caged Bird Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> Woah, two fanfics in one night, fucking spoiling you guys...
> 
> So uhh... yeah, this happened, finally dipping into the A/B/O universe.

Geoff had barely shut the front door when Gavin and Michael clung desperately to either side of him, needy whines growing from deep in their chests as they pawed at his arms through his jacket. Their scents were fogging up Geoff's logic, but he kept straight-faced as his omegas clung to him.

"Geoff, Daddy, please," Michael's voice broke embarrassingly, he was the first to plead his discomfort as he started grinding himself against Geoff's thigh uselessly. "Let me bounce in your lap, please, I can be a good little boy for you, I promise! I'll be so tight and I'll scream and moan just the way you like it!"

Gavin purred from his other side, taking a more seductive approach as he nibbled against the older man's ear. "No, Geoff, let me go first~" He stopped to nibble some more. "I know how to ride you so you'll be coming in seconds!" 

Michael's whimpering turned into a low growl as he, impossibly, grabbed his alpha's arm stronger. "P-Piss off, Gavin," His voice wavered but he powered through. "I know just how to take daddy's knot so he can't feel his legs." Michael's threat tapered off into more simpering as he competed to gain the Alpha's attention.

"Boys, boys, no fighting, please." Geoff's voice had all their attention and they fell all over themselves to moan their apologetic noises against him. "If you two can't get along just yet, I have just the thing for it."

Geoff casually walked towards their bedroom, leaving the boys in a shocked state, their minds clouded up with the aroused scent of the other. They shook off the fog when the older man disappeared and clambered messily to follow him.

 

Geoff sat on the side of their bed with a long, thin, flesh-coloured, double-ended dildo resting next to him. "Alpha wants to watch his pretty little omegas undress themselves."

The lads scrambled to complete the request, shirts being thrown off in no time, pants quick to follow. The two stopped when Gavin was in his cute little boxers and Michael was blushing in his boxer-briefs, hesitating with their thumbs pushed under their waistbands. Geoff nodded and they pulled their undergarments off, the gent crossing his arms to admire the sight before him.

Both lads had been wearing cock cages all day. They each had a sturdy barrier around their member and a solid ring looped around their balls, the whole thing sealed with a lock that only Geoff had the key to. The omegas bit their lips and stared at the ground while Geoff appreciated the sight before him.

Michael's cage was made of thin metal bars woven together; at first, he'd complained that it'd been too cold, but he quickly learned just how warm it would get.

Gavin's was a see-through plastic that was wrapped tightly around him.

Geoff had made sure to spend the whole day heavily scenting with his boys, nibbling at their humiliatingly sensitive scent glands just in a casual passing; and he was rewarded for his efforts with the view of his two omegas displaying their adorably smooth cocks, both swollen, deep red, dripping with precum and positively trapped inside their little cages.

Geoff stood up and lead them over to the bed, lying them both down on their backs, legs wide open and tangled up, ass-to-ass like they were two seconds away from scissoring. Their alpha picked up the long toy and rubbed either end against both of their wet holes, knowing that the teasing of the day had made them thick enough that they could easily take such a smooth, skinny, basic toy.

He stuck the head inside both of his boys and drank in their pitiful whimpering, watched as they threw their heads back, bearing their necks in submission. "Now since you boys were rude enough to argue over your alpha's cock, I want to have a go with this, it'll only feel good if you work together." He growled lightly and shoved in a few more inches.

The omegas were panting up a storm at this point; the toy was as long as Geoff's cock was if they both took it equally, but it was too thin, too smooth. 

Michael raised a hand to his mouth to bite at a knuckle and he pushed back experimentally, causing the both of them to moan loudly, surprised at the same time. They propped themselves up, made glossed-over eye contact, and inched forwards to take the whole toy in between them. Their heads fell back against the mattress and they braced their feet, clasped their hands into the sheets and started thrusting back and forth in tandem, letting out candy-sweet moans, hoping to encourage their alpha to take them, only serving to arouse each other more.

 

When Gavin let out a long, frustrated whining sound, Geoff knew his boys had learnt their lesson and he fished the keys out of his pocket, twirling the key ring on his index finger. "You boys look so good like this, all laid out for me..." Michael's thrusting didn't still when the alpha's hand trailed lightly over his rapidly-flexing stomach muscles, instead, he let out a needy moan that could put porn stars to shame. Geoff winked at him and turned his attention to Gavin, "I think I'll let my good little British twink ride my cock first..."

Geoff unlocked the clear plastic cage, pulling it away and smirking at the trail of precum it dragged with it. Gavin sighed lowly and Geoff grabbed his cock, pumping him once before the omega's eyes rolled back in his head, his hips bucked, and his hole clenched and leaked slick around the toy; and he was lost in the most intense orgasm he'd had since Geoff had knotted him for the first time.

Geoff ran his hand through the young boy's hair, smiled sweetly and purred at him. "Good job, omega."

"N-No Geoff please," Gavin tried and failed to sit upright, his muscles so lax he couldn't move. "Let me r-ride your c-cock... please!" His voice was a quiet mewl and he was barely awake. Geoff shushed him and pulled the toy out nice and slowly before he turned back to Michael. Geoff moved to sit on their bed and roughly yanked the dildo out of Michael's hole, making the boy arch and rush to sit on his lap. 

  
"Daddy, Daddy, please, oh god please take it off." Michael muttered around his unstoppable whimpers. 

"I want you to ride me first, prove to me that you're worthy of an orgasm tonight." Geoff watches as Michael's eyes widened and he crawled further into his alpha's lap.

"I'm going to ride you so good, daddy..." Michael positioned the head of Geoff's cock against his hole, leaking hot slick down onto the member. The redhead threw his head back as he snapped his hips downwards, taking in all of his impressive alpha at once. Geoff groaned so lowly that he could hear Gavin whimper from across the bed as he let Michael get used to the full feeling.

Michael set the desperate rhythm when he started bouncing erratically on Geoff's lap, his thrusts messy and uncalculated, crying out for his alpha to fix it and make it feel good. In response, Geoff's hands flew to Michael's hips and guided him through the rough and needy grind of their bodies, his eyes transfixed on his omega's cock, swollen to fill his metal cage and bobbing uselessly against their stomachs with every movement. Geoff stopped their movement and shakily unlocked the cage on Michael, feeling his own orgasm growing close when the boy started mewling and screaming for his alpha to finish him off.

The omega's eyes flew back into his skull when he came in waves all over their chests, bearing down hard on his alpha, and feeling his legs grow numb. "D-Daddy," He stuttered out, consciously squeezing around the dick inside him. "Come inside me, fill me up and breed me nice and deep." and that was all it took for Geoff to lose his load, groaning loudly and muttering the names of his boys into the pale flesh of Michael's neck.

 

Cleanup was long and not at all aided by the fact that none of them could feel their legs, or the fact that Michael was adamant to keep Geoff's seed inside him for as long as possible. But when they all climbed into bed together, they could barely move enough to scent for a few seconds before they fell into the deepest, most relaxing kind of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am so it's probably full of mistakes, but ayyyy porn without plot


End file.
